


Planet Fierce

by constancedobler



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Aliens, Choices, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancedobler/pseuds/constancedobler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:  This is a mpreg story.  I know.  If it squicks you, move on--though this isn't a particularly squicky mpreg, if I do say so myself.</p><p>Kris and Adam have to consider the consequences when they find themselves about to become parents unexpectedly .</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Adam and Kris belong to themselves, as do the other real people mentioned in this story. I am making no profit off of this story, only amusing myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Fierce

Kris walked into the living room, guitar in hand to find Adam asleep on the sofa. None too gently, he poked Adam in the shoulder.

“Mmmmph,” groaned Adam, rolling over to look up at his boyfriend. He winced at the sun coming through the window. “What time is it?”

“Like, 6:00 in the afternoon,” Kris answered, moving Adam’s feet to sit on the end of the couch. “What’s up with you sleeping in the middle of the day like this?”

“Don’t know. I’m just tired all the time. Maybe I need to eat better, or something.” Adam sat up, yawning.

“Maybe you need to go to the doctor. This is getting ridiculous. You sleep ten hours a night and then I find you passed out again like six hours after you got up. It’s not like you, Adam,” Kris frowned at Adam with concern.

“Yeah, maybe. I’m due to check in with Doctor Marzati, anyway,” Adam answered. He lifted himself off the couch, heading for a snack in the kitchen.

Kris sat on the couch, watching Adam go. Worry about Adam was always in the back of his mind. Back in the Idol days he’d wondered why Adam had reacted sort of nervously to being called “the glittery alien from Planet Fierce,” when none of the other fan stuff had seemed to faze him in the least. He’d found out why the day that he finally got over his nervousness and kissed Adam.

 

***

 

It might not have been the most technically wonderful kiss Kris had ever had—he was too full of clumsiness for that—but it felt right. It felt like coming home.

“Kris…” Adam pulled back. “Kris, I can’t do this.”

“What?” Kris opened his eyes. “Oh.” He pulled back from Adam, sort of sliding down the wall behind him to sit on the ground. “You don’t…I mean…I guess I’m not your type, then?” He looked down, then back up, trying to smile and failing.

“Kris, No. It’s not—I mean, you’re totally my type. But…” Adam sighed, settling himself next to Kris on the floor. “It’s just…there’s something you need to know about me. And it’s beyond weird. It’s the weirdest fuckin’ shit you’ll ever hear...”

 

***

 

And the story that Adam told—well, it was the weirdest thing Kris had ever heard. Adam and his family, it turned out, were aliens—not crazy, world-taking over aliens. No, they were refugee aliens—part of a small minority that was not accepted on their home planet. Kris was never sure of the details of why they left—it was political, and Kris didn’t understand Earth politics, let alone the politics of another planet. At any rate, Adam’s family, along with several thousand others, had left to seek asylum on the nearest planet that would support them--Which happened to be Earth. The aliens came in waves starting in 1983, settling gradually so as not to attract attention. They were basically humanoid, anyway, and required only a little plastic surgery to blend in with the people on Earth. Aside from needing to check in with his planet’s doctors every three months and take some supplements to replace nutrients he couldn’t get from an Earth diet, Adam seemed just like anyone else. But Kris worried, anyway. There was just no way of knowing how growing up on an alien planet would really affect Adam’s generation.

 

***

 

Adam sat in Dr. Marzati’s waiting room, shuffling through a magazine. You’d think the woman would manage not to keep him waiting, seeing as how he was one of only fifty patients she saw—but no, she always kept him sitting for at least twenty minutes. Adam could swear it was just a power trip she was on—he wondered if she was on the other side of the door, reading an outdated magazine just like he was, just biding her time until he was softened up.

“Adam?” Marzati herself came to the door, inviting him back. She smiled at him, as she gestured through the door. Adam thought she looked older than usual today, more wrinkles visible around her eyes. “We’re going to do the full work-up today—please change into a gown,” she told him.

Adam winced at Dr. Marzati’s poking at his abdomen as he lay on the examining table. “Watch it, will you?” he said irritably, more than sick of the poking and prodding he’d endured his entire life as part of the only generation of his species to grow up on this planet.

“Sorry…” Marzati apologized. “Have you been feeling well lately? Anything I should know about?”

Adam was tempted to say no, but an image of Kris frowning at him popped into his head.

“I have been pretty tired lately,” he admitted. “But I’ve been working a lot…” Adam trailed off lamely as he watched Marzati make notes on a chart.

“Adam, there’s a question I need to ask you—forgive me for being so blunt, but it does concern your health…”

“Marzati, you already know I’m gay,” Adam smirked. “And I’m a big enough boy to know to be careful. Besides, I’m basically an old married guy now—it’s only been Kris for a long time.”

“Yes, well…as I said, forgive me for being so forward…but when you and Kris have relations, which of you is the receiving partner?” Adam could swear he saw Marzati blush as she asked this question.

“Are you really asking me who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” Adam laughed. “Well, I guess you could say we go both ways. Why?”

“And are you two using protection?” Marzati continued to probe.

“No…we stopped a while back. We’re monogamous, didn’t see the point,” Adam answered. “I mean, it’s not like one of us is going to get pregnant…” Adam’s voice trailed off, as he watched Marzati’s face turn red.

“You HAVE GOT to be kidding me…” Adam shrieked.

“Let me just get the portable ultrasound machine,” Marzati said, beating a hasty retreat out the exam room door.

 

***

Adam watched the door slam, and started throwing his clothes on in a panic. He picked up his phone, dialing Kris’ number.

“Hello?” came Kris’ easy voice.

“Kris! Thank God! You’ve got to get down to Marzati’s office,” Adam babbled. “Like, now. No, like ten minutes ago.”

“Adam! Are you ok? Adam?” Kris babbled back, panicking himself now.

“Just get here,” Adam answered. Kris heard a click as the phone cut out. He groaned in frustration, running for his car.

 

***

The exam room door opened to reveal Dr. Marzati pushing a large cart with some medical equipment before her. Adam backed away instinctively, feeling a bit like a cornered animal.

“Get away from me, Marzati!” Adam fumed. “I mean it!”

“Adam, be reasonable,” Marzati soothed.

“You know what? Fuck you! Don’t talk to me in that doctor voice. I hate that. You’re done with your damn tests. There’s no way I’m going to consent to you so much as touching my fingernail until Kris gets here!” Adam announced.

Marzati backed away.

“Ok,” she said. “Ok…you’re dressed, let’s go to my office and talk about this. We’ll wait for Kris there.” She pushed the cart to the side, leaving a clear path between Adam and the door.

“Damn right we’ll wait for Kris,” Adam said, calming somewhat. “And you’re going to tell us everything.”

Marzati’s eyes shone with something as he stalked past her down the hallway. Adam wondered if it wasn’t guilt.

 

***

Kris tore through every yellow light in town, cursing the other drivers. His heart raced, worrying and wondering. He dialed Adam’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. Finally, he tore into the parking lot of Dr. Marzati’s office, an innocuous looking building in an office park. Kris parked his car hastily and ran into the building, throwing open the door between the waiting room and the inner office.

“Adam?” he called. “Adam!”

“I’m back here,” Adam appeared in the door of a sunny office.

Kris threw himself at Adam, grabbing him and holding him tight. He pulled back, looking Adam up and down.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Not exactly sure,” Adam answered, giving him a queasy-looking smile. “But she’s about to tell us.” Adam gestured into the office, at Dr. Marzati sitting behind her desk. Kris had only met the woman on one or two occasions before, but he thought she looked different, somehow—smaller, maybe—or shrunken into herself.

Kris and Adam sank into the chairs in front of Marzati’s desk. They stared at her wordlessly, waiting for her to speak. As they waited, their hands twined together.

“Ok…” Marzati said softly. “Adam, I really can’t tell you anything until I run some tests…”

“Tests you are not going to run until you spill what you know,” Adam glared at the doctor.

Kris squeezed Adam’s hand. He knew Adam hated being the guinea pig for Marzati and her colleagues. He made jokes about it sometimes, jokes that Kris knew belied his true feelings about it. But he’d never seen Adam so worked up—he’d always seemed resigned to the regular doctor visits and invasive questions that were so much a part of his life.

“You’ve made your feelings on that perfectly clear, Adam,” Marzati said evenly. For a moment they could see the usual cool confidence the woman possessed. It calmed Kris somewhat, to see someone in control.

“So, here’s what we have found out,” Marzati began. “You know, of course, that the females of your generation that have partnered with humans have not been able to carry a pregnancy to term?”

“Right,” Adam nodded. “Something about their immune systems attacking the fetus, right?”

“Right. It’s not unlike the reaction between an Rh-negative mother and a positive fetus in human pregnancies—except more severe,” Marzati answered. “We’re working on addressing the problem, but haven’t been successful yet.”

“Hang on,” Kris interrupted. “That’s all real interesting and sad and all, but what does pregnancy have to do with Adam?”

“Yeah, what does pregnancy have to do with Adam?” Adam asked the doctor sarcastically.

“Adam, you have to understand,” Marzati was almost pleading. “If we’d known, we would have told you there was a possibility. This is all new to us, too…”

“Sure,” Adam said. “But you’ve always acted like you have all the answers. Always been so confident, so cold. Fuck, I didn’t ask to be taken to this planet—to be your little experiment!” He shoved his chair back, moving himself further from the doctor.

“Would SOMEONE tell me what you’re talking about?” Kris cried. “This makes no sense!”

Both Adam and Dr. Marzati turned to look at Kris. Adam’s face was furious, Marzati’s showed something that Kris thought might be pity. His head started to spin, their faces going in and out of focus.

“We don’t know anything,” Marzati began. “We won’t until Adam allows me to run some tests…”

“What she’s trying to say, Kris,” Adam said bitterly, “is that because she’s too much of a fuck-up to know what’s going on, she didn’t tell me I COULD GET PREGNANT! And so you might just be a daddy. And I don’t know how this happened, but she’s gonna tell…Kris? Kris!”

Adam watched as Kris fainted dead away, pitching forward out of his chair to slump like a rag doll onto the floor.

 

***  
Adam gathered Kris up, stretching him out to lay flat on the floor. Marzati moved to help, but Adam glared at her.

“I can handle this, thanks,” he said shortly. “You’ve done plenty.”

Adam watched Kris anxiously as he came to. He took the glass of water Marzati offered, giving it to Kris. Kris sat up, drinking the water cautiously. He groaned, leaning against Adam.

“You need to tell us everything you know,” Kris said, looking up at the doctor.

Marzati sat on the floor next to the two men. She ran her hand through her graying red hair.

“We really didn’t know…” she began.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned that,” Adam said, regaining some of his sarcasm now that Kris was awake.

“Adam, just let her talk,” Kris said, his eyes on the doctor’s face.

“So, we didn’t know. We really didn’t,” Marzati said. “It’s not like couples like you are so common—there’re only about 3,000 of us here on Earth. Out of that, only about half are male. Only about ten percent are gay—homosexuality is a little more common in our species than in humans. And lots of us have partnered with each other and not humans. Anyway, so we didn’t know until a man from the Nova Scotia settlement went to his local doctor with complaints like—well, like pregnancy symptoms. Tiredness, sore back, constipation, that sort of thing. Anyway, so it turned out…he was carrying a fetus. When his doctor took a case history, it turned out he’d been having unprotected, receptive sex with his male partner—who happened to be human.”

“So what you’re saying is I might have a fetus up my ass?” Adam’s voice was high, though he managed to keep the volume down.

“No, no,” Marzati answered. “Well, he didn’t anyway. It was in his abdominal cavity. It must be some sort of adaptation, though it should take thousands of generations for something like that to happen…”

“You know what?” Adam interrupted, looking down at his own body with suspicion. “I think I’m ready for that ultrasound now.”

“Yes, I thought you might be,” Marzati answered. “Go back into the exam room and change into a gown.”

Adam got to his feet, dragging Kris up with him. The two men left the office in a daze. Behind them, the doctor sat down in her chair, resting her head briefly on the desk before sitting up to scribble some notes.

***

Adam lay once again on Marzati’s examining table, feeling vulnerable. Kris stood next to his head, his hand absently playing with Adam’s hair.

“I’m so sorry,” Adam said miserably.

“Sorry?” Kris said. “For what?”

“For…this,” Adam said, gesturing down at his gowned body.

“Let’s just see what she finds,” Kris answered. “This may be all panicking for nothing.”

“Maybe,” Adam answered. “But somehow, I don’t think so.”

Their conversation ended abruptly as Marzati entered the room. She sat down on the small rolling stool, pulling the ultrasound cart closer to the examining table. Marzati fiddled with some settings before picking up the wand.

“All right,” she said, giving a smile that was close to the ones she’d given Adam throughout his life. “Let’s see what’s what.”

Dr. Marzati pushed Adam’s gown aside to reveal his abdomen. She squirted some gel on his lower stomach and lowered the wand to his skin. As she did so, Kris’ hand tightened in Adam’s hair. Adam reached his hand up to hold Kris’ free hand. He looked up, and their eyes met. Adam tried to smile and could tell Kris was doing the same. They both failed miserably, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

Marzati moved the wand over Adam’s abdomen slowly. He tried to block out the unfamiliar sensations and focus on Kris’ hand in his hair.

“Ok…” Marzati murmured. “Looks fine…Adam, you’re doing great…Oh.” She stopped, staring at something on the screen.

Adam craned his neck, trying to see. “Is that…?”

“Yes. Yes it is,” Marzati said. She shut off the screen abruptly.

“Well. We’ll get you in for surgery tomorrow,” Dr. Marzati said. “This will all be taken care of and you’ll be able to go on with your life. You won’t have to think about it anymore. And you two can go back to using condoms and…”

“Hang on,” Adam interrupted. He and Kris stared at the doctor, dumbfounded.

“You mean, you want me to just…what, have an abortion? Like, tomorrow? And pretend this didn’t happen?” Adam sat partially up, resting on his elbows.

“Please understand,” Dr. Marzati began.

“Understand what?” Adam was getting angry again. “In the past hour you’ve enlightened me to the fact that I can get pregnant, informed me that I am indeed pregnant, and now you want me to just pretend it all didn’t happen? Like it’s all some sort of fucked-up dream? Fuck you, Lady!” Adam began to sit up in earnest, wiping ineffectually at the goo on his abdomen.

“Understand this,” Marzati said firmly. She grasped Adam by the shoulders forcing him to lie down again. She handed Kris some wipes, nodding at Adam’s stomach. Numbly, Kris began wiping up the gel, finding something comforting in having something concrete to do for Adam.

“Yes, the other man’s pregnancy was terminated. We just don’t know what will happen if we allow this to go to term. Obviously, your body does not include a birth canal. At the very least, you’d be looking at major abdominal surgery. In the worst case…well…I don’t want to think about that. You should terminate it before the problem gets any bigger.”

“And if I refuse?” Adam asked.

Kris looked up from his task in alarm. Adam’s face was set.

“We follow the ethics code of this planet—of this country,” Marzati answered. “We can’t force you to do anything.”

“How far along is it?” Adam asked.

“Probably seven or eight weeks. Gestation for our females is slightly shorter than human—about 32 weeks. In the case of a mixed baby—well, we just don’t know,” Marzati said.

Adam nodded shortly. “I will call you when I’ve—we’ve—had time to think. Can you leave now? I’d like to get dressed.”

Dr. Marzati opened her mouth, looking like she’d like to say more. She looked from Adam to Kris and back to Adam, sighed, and turned, walking slowly out of the examining room.

 

***

 

Kris and Adam left Marzati’s office in a daze. The sun was setting as Kris unlocked the door of his car, still parked haphazardly where he’d left it.

“Get in,” he said to Adam.

“My car…” Adam gestured ineffectually.

“Leave it. We’ll come back and get it later,” Kris answered.

Adam nodded, opening the car door and folding his long legs into the passenger side.

Kris drove in silence, wanting only to get home.

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered.

“Huh? Why do you keep saying that?” Kris answered, glancing over at Adam.

“I just…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve caused such a mess,” Adam answered.

“Adam. You didn’t cause anything,” Kris answered. “Unless this is a cheap ploy to get me to marry you, in which case you should’ve just wined and dined me and bought me a pretty ring—it would’ve been way easier.”

Adam gave a faint laugh, one that choked into a strangled sound quickly.

“Hey,” Kris reached his hand out to grab Adam’s thigh. “Hey. It’s not your fault. And we’ll figure it out.”

Adam groaned at this, resting his head against the back of the seat and covering his eyes with his hands.

Kris pulled up to their gate, punching the code into the security system quickly. He parked the car and began to get out. Adam didn’t move.

“Adam? We’re home,” Kris said.

Adam only sighed at this, making no motion.

Kris looked at Adam, who still sat in the seat, buckled in, with his hand over his eyes. Gently, he pulled at Adam’s wrist, revealing one eye looking back at him.

“We’ll figure it out. Let’s go inside,” Kris said firmly. He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. Slowly, Adam allowed himself to be led inside.

 

***

 

Adam sat curled into himself on the couch while Kris bustled around the kitchen, making dinner. Neither of them spoke, lost in their own thoughts.

Adam looked up as Kris sat a plate on the cushion next to him.

“Macaroni and cheese?” he smiled.

Kris flopped on the other end of the couch. “I thought we deserved some comfort food,” he answered.

“What I need is a drink,” Adam answered. “Fuck, I can’t have a drink. I can’t have a drink. Shit, and we smoked pot the other night, too.”

“Just eat your mac and cheese a minute, will you?” Kris answered. He was already shoveling macaroni into his mouth.

“You really believe eating will solve this?” Adam said incredulously.

“No, but I eat when I’m nervous. You know that,” Kris answered. “Now, eat. Don’t think.”

Adam ate slowly, savoring each bite. Everything seemed magnified for the moment, from the taste of the fake cheese to the bright red color of the drapes, to the sound of Kris’ fork on his plate. Distractedly, Adam followed the path of a spider up the wall, building a web. Somebody should get a broom and knock that web down, he thought. Immediately, he dismissed the thought. Why turn the world upside down for the spider? They could live with a cobweb. Live…

“What am I gonna do, Kris?” Adam finally asked.

“She didn’t act like there was much of a choice,” Kris said quietly.

“There’s always a choice, Kris,” Adam said, still watching the spider.

“Adam…” Kris whispered. “Adam.” He set his plate aside, snuggling close to Adam’s side. Adam’s arm went around his shoulder, holding him close. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“She didn’t even let us see, Kris. Did you see it? Him. Or her. She turned the screen off so fast I couldn’t even see,” Adam said quietly.

“She didn’t want us to see. She didn’t want us getting attached to something that can never be,” Kris answered.

“Can’t ever be?” Adam looked at Kris. “But what if it can?”

“Adam…right now, it’s tiny. It’s not a person. And I don’t know what I’d do if…” Kris’ voice trailed off.

“Do you really believe that?” Adam asked. “That it’s not a person?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Kris answered. “I’ve never really had to think about it. I didn’t really plan on getting my boyfriend knocked up. Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Yeah, you should be,” Adam laughed weakly. He squeezed Kris’ shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Adam, I just don’t know. I never thought about it much. I always figured women knew best for themselves. I didn’t think…” Kris paused for a moment. “Well, I never thought it would affect me.”

“Yeah, me, either,” Adam answered. “I’ve always thought I was pro-choice. Didn’t think I’d ever actually have to make the choice…”

Adam turned his head, leaning down to kiss Kris. Kris closed his eyes, savoring the familiarity of the kiss. The initial gentleness gave way to passion, as both men sought and gave each other comfort. Finally, Adam pulled back, standing up and reaching for Kris’ hand. He led Kris slowly to their bedroom, to the bed they’d made love in so many times before. For a little while, they lost their worries in each others’ bodies, in a rhythm that made everything clearer. Soon after, sleep overcame them both.

 

***  
Adam awoke to the sun in his eyes. Kris was still asleep next to him, his naked back brown in the sunlight.

“Kris?” Adam said, nudging his sleeping boyfriend. “Kris, I need to see. I need to know.”

“Mmph…” Kris groaned, rolling over. He raised his head to look at Adam, reality hitting him as soon as he woke. “Oh…”

“I need to see it,” Adam said, sounding almost frantic.

“All right. All right,” Kris reassured him, wrapping his arms around Adam tightly. “Call Marzati and tell her we‘re coming. I’ll get dressed.”

 

***  
Once again, Adam was back on Marzati’s examining table.

“I’m starting to feel like I live here,” Adam said to Kris. “My ass is getting used to being on display in this stupid gown.”

“Well, it’s a nice ass,” Kris said. “You should own it, I think.” He smiled at Adam, feeling awkward standing next to the table. “She needs to get a chair or something in here. I feel weird just standing in the way.”

“Yeah, I think that’s part of her power trip,” Adam said. “Anything to make you feel more uncomfortable.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, shuffling his feet. He kicked the bottom of the ultrasound machine, causing a metallic thud. “Ouch!”

“Here…” Adam moved over, leaving room on the edge of the table. “Sit next to me.”

Kris sat, paper on the table crumpling under him. He swung his legs and reached for Adam’s hand. The two of them sat in silence, gazing at the blank walls.

“She could at least get some gross-looking anatomy posters in here, or something. Nothing like the inner workings of the human ear to distract a person…but I suppose it wouldn’t be a human ear here, anyway. Maybe that’s why she doesn’t have any posters. Hey, is your ear different from mine?” Kris was babbling a bit.

“Kris, who knows? For all I know, I could be about to sprout a third ear. At this point, nothing would surprise me,” Adam answered, exasperated.

“Yeah. I guess I should just be grateful if you don’t grow tentacles,” Kris answered. At this, Kris and Adam stared at each other, wide-eyed. They both broke into grins that soon gave way to hysterical laughter. They collapsed into each other, wheezing helplessly.

“Well, glad to see you’re able to laugh,” Marzati smiled a bit as she came through the exam room door.

Both Adam and Kris stopped laughing at the entrance of the doctor. Kris immediately moved to get off the table.

“No, stay put,” Dr. Marzati said. “If you’re comfortable there, stay for a minute. I just want to talk to you two.” She sat on the rolling stool, facing them. “I think I owe you both an apology for yesterday. You’re right, Adam—I am used to being cool and confident, as you say. And this…situation…rattled me. I’m not sure I acted professionally to either of you, and for that I apologize.”

“I could have behaved better myself,” Adam admitted.

“It wasn’t half as bad as the time when you were six and hid in the cupboard,” smiled Marzati reminiscently. “I thought we’d never get you out.”

“Yeah, well, I was sick of all the poking,” Adam said, ruefully. “Still am, actually.”

“I am sorry for that, also,” Dr. Marzati said. “And I’m afraid I’m only going to ask you to put up with more. Adam—Are you sure you want to do this? I think it would be easier on you to just do the surgery—“

“Marzati, I need to know,” Adam snapped. “And I haven’t consented to your ‘surgery,’ anyway.”

“Ok…get ready for some more poking and prodding, then,” Marzati nodded briskly. “Lie down on the table. Kris, if you want to see, too, you’re going to want to stand right here,” she pointed to a spot next to the examining table, where Kris would still be close to Adam.

Kris jumped off the table, leaving room for Adam to lie down. Adam settled himself, opening the gown up to reveal his abdomen. Just as before, Marzati squeezed some conducting gel onto Adam’s skin and brought the wand down. This time, though Adam’s eyes were focused on the screen. His hand wrapped around Kris’.

Marzati moved the wand slowly back and forth for a few moments.

“Ok…there it is,” Dr. Marzati said.

Adam craned his neck, trying to see. He tried to sit up.

“Hang on,” Marzati said. “You’ve got to stay still. Let me…” She moved the screen, tilting it a bit more toward Adam.

Adam frowned in concentration, looking at the screen. It was just a blobby mix of whites and grays.

“This is the edge of your large intestine,” Marzati pointed. “The fetus appears to be attaching to your abdominal wall…and there appears to be something like a placenta here…this is really incredible.”

Kris glanced at her, a little frustrated.

“Marzati—I think what Adam wants to know about is the, the…” Kris swallowed, unable to find the word. Fetus seemed so clinical, but if he called it a baby…well, shit would become real, then.

“Yes,” Dr. Marzati said. “Yes, I suppose so. Here’s the head--” she pointed toward the screen. “It’s only about ¾ of an inch long.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Adam asked, his eyes, riveted to the screen.

“Too soon to tell,” Marzati answered. “More likely to be a boy, I would think.”

“Can we hear its heartbeat? Does it have a heartbeat yet?” Adam asked.

“Yes, it would, at this stage. But I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Marzati answered. “I really must advise you that…”

“I need to hear,” Adam interrupted.

Kris glared at the doctor, meeting her eyes and refusing to let them go.

“Fine,” she sighed. She fumbled with another instrument on a cord. “Fetal heart monitor,” she said by way of explanation. “You wouldn’t be able to hear it through a regular stethoscope…” She held the monitor against Adam’s abdomen, moving it around a bit.

Thump, thump, thump…

A quick, soft heartbeat sounded through the room. At the sound, Adam’s eyes filled with tears. His eyes met Kris’.

“It’s strong…” Marzati said softly.

“Dr. Marzati…” Adam swallowed. “I’m keeping it.”

“WE’RE keeping it,” Kris said firmly. At this, Adam’s mouth turned up in a relieved smile.

“So, make it happen,” Adam said to the doctor.

“Ok…” Marzati said. “We’ll do what we can.”

Thump, thump, thump continued the heartbeat as all three people in the room stared at the tiny image on the screen.

 

***  
Adam continued trying to make most of his scheduled appearance for the next few weeks, figuring he should try to be as visible as he could for the time being. He did cut back on much of his work--the pervasive tiredness he’d been having just would not leave him alone. Every week, he and Kris paid a visit to Marzati’s office for an ultrasound and blood tests. The doctor, they learned, was in regular contact with her colleagues around the globe, as an entire team monitored Adam’s pregnancy.

“You know, this sort of pregnancy is not unheard of,” Dr. Marzati said one day as she drew Adam’s blood.

“Oh, really?” Adam said, watching with detachment as his blood filled the small tube. “And here I thought I was special.”

“Oh, you are special,” Marzati half-smiled. “No, I meant an abdominal pregnancy. There are rare cases of women—both from our planet and on Earth—who have carried a pregnancy successfully outside the uterus.”

“See?” Adam answered. He grinned—slightly smugly, Kris thought, trying not to roll his eyes. Adam’s cockiness killed him sometimes, it really did.

“Hang on there,” Marzati said. “Don’t go getting overconfident.” She shook her head as she met Kris’ eyes. They shared a quick, annoyed look.

“I saw that!” Adam mock-glared at them both. “It’s going to be fine, it really is.”

“Adam, both of you need to realize that you are still in great danger,” Marzati said.

Adam huffed at this, rolling his eyes.

“No, you need to know,” Marzati continued. “Most women who have pregnancies that implant outside the uterus spontaneously abort. I am cautiously predicting that is not going to be the case for you, since you’re now several weeks beyond when that would usually happen. So now the concern is a hemorrhage. If you start bleeding internally, medically, we will have no choice but to terminate.”

“You need consent for that,” Adam said stubbornly

“If that happens, Adam, you will be in no shape to give consent. You will be dying,” Marzati said flatly.

At these words, both men blinked. Kris instinctively wrapped his hand about Adam’s.

“I am sorry to sound harsh. And my hope is to deliver a healthy baby for you in about…” Marzati paused, glancing at her chart. “…20 more weeks. But I would be remiss in my duties as your physician if I did not remind you of the risks you have taken on by continuing this.”

Kris looked down at the floor, counting the tiles in an effort to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes. Adam looked Dr. Marzati in the eye, refusing to back down.

“Adam,” Marzati continued. “I also feel I must ask—have you designated a patient advocate, should you become incapacitated?”

“Yes,” Adam answered. “It’s Kris, of course. We drew up papers a couple years ago. I’m his advocate, too.”

“Good,” Marzati said. “Then I will assume you have discussed your wishes with your partner.”

She glanced at Kris, who was still focused on the floor.

“I will see you next week. The ultrasound looked good and I will call you if there are any problems with the blood work,” Dr. Marzati said, as she escorted Adam and Kris to the door. “And Adam? You should wrap up some things with work. I imagine I will be ordering bed rest at some point.”

Adam nodded.

“Can’t hide it forever, anyway,” he said. “I’m already planning to disappear for a while. We’re going to put out the idea that I’m spending time writing for a new album. Thank you. We’ll see you next week.”

As they got in the car, Kris spoke.

“When we drew up those documents, I didn’t think we’d really need them,” he said, still not meeting Adam’s eyes. “I mean, maybe when we were ninety, or something…”

“Kris, there’s no one I trust more,” Adam answered. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Adam smiled, staring meaningfully at Kris until Kris lifted his head to look at him. Slowly, Kris smiled back.

“You’re not gonna need to make any decisions on your own, anyway,” Adam said confidently. “This baby and I are both too awesome for any stupid hemorrhage.”

Kris rolled his eyes at this. Adam laughed, ruffling Kris’ hair as he started the car.

“Let’s get going—I’ve got some stuff to do if I’m going to have to go all incognito soon.”

 

***  
“Hey, Kris?” Adam called.

“Yeah?” Kris answered from the kitchen, where he was nursing his first cup of coffee of the day.

“Come in here, will you?” Adam asked.

Kris headed into the bathroom, which was full of steam from the hot shower. Adam stood sideways in front of the mirror, dressed only in a low-riding pair of jeans. His hands cupped his midsection as he stared at his reflection.

“Do I look fat to you?” he asked.

His eyes met Kris’ in the mirror. They both burst into grins.

“No, Idiot,” Kris answered, coming up behind him and running his arms around Adam’s waist. “You’re starting to show.”

“Yeah…” Adam breathed, staring into the mirror. He watched their reflection, looking at both his and Kris’ hands clasped protectively over his belly.

 

***

 

“I think it’s about time for you to go into hiding, Adam,” Kris said, turning his laptop toward Adam.

“Glambert? Or is it Flab-bert?” screamed the headline on a familiar hot-pink webpage.

“Geez, he’s one to talk,” Adam snorted. “What picture did he get, anyway? Let me see.”

Adam laughed, looking at the photo of himself leaving Ben and Jerry’s, double-scoop cone in hand.

“Huh, I do look awfully pleased with that ice cream cone,” he said. “Good one, Perez.”

Adam handed Kris’ laptop back to him, going back to his television show. One of the great things about being pregnant, he’d discovered, was being able to give himself permission to just kick back and relax. Lately, he’d found himself wanting to be home more and more. Going out just didn’t hold the allure it had before.

“So, uh, Adam?” Kris said.

“Yeah?” Adam answered

“What are we going to tell people, anyway?”

“I dunno, that we adopted a baby from some impoverished country? Everybody else is doing it. Look at Brangelina,” Adam answered.

“Not the media, Adam. Actually, that story will probably work for them, especially if we both disappear off the face of the earth for a little while,” Kris said. “Adam, are you listening?”

“Yeah…” Adam said, his eyes still riveted to the reality show contestant making a true confession into the camera on the television screen.

“Adam. Can you give up the reality show for a minute and listen? Reality shows aren’t reality, anyway. They’re stupid,” Kris said irritably.

“Pot,” Adam said serenely.

“What?” Kris asked.

“Pot. You’re the pot calling the kettle back, Mr. American Idol,” Adam clarified. He finally tore his eyes from the screen, using the remote to turn it off.

“So, anyway…” Adam said, a little guiltily. “I might’ve already told some people…”

“Might have? What people? That’s not fair, Adam!” Kris said.

“It just sort of…slipped out,” Adam mumbled. “You know my mouth…”

“To who?” Kris asked.

“Um…my mom. Then my dad, of course. And Neil needed to know. And Danielle. And then Brad called me fat, so I had to tell him…”

Kris groaned at this, burying his head in Adam’s lap.

“So, basically, everyone knows?” he asked.

“Well yeah. Except your folks. I thought you might want to tell them,” Adam looked faintly queasy at this.

“Sure, thanks a lot,” Kris said sarcastically, rolling over to look up at Adam. “First I tell them I’m gay, then I tell them my boyfriend’s from another planet—not that they didn’t already think so from the outfits and the glitter—and now I get to tell them I got the aforementioned boyfriend pregnant out of wedlock. I tell you what, Adam, this time you’re coming with me. I’m not doing this one alone.”

“Can’t,” Adam said, looking pleased. “Marzati says I can’t travel.”

“We’ll fly them in, then,” Kris said firmly.

Adam just groaned, throwing his head against the back of the couch.

“Oh, you know you love them,” Kris said, smirking a little.

“I do love them. Especially when they’re in Arkansas. You think your mama’s going to try to redecorate again?” Adam looked slightly frightened at this prospect.

“Um, I think we’re going to have enough to distract her,” Kris said, rubbing his hand meaningfully over Adam’s stomach.

“True, that,” Adam smiled, looking down at Kris. “Huh…” he shifted around, nearly dislodging Kris from his lap.

“What?” Kris said, trying to get himself comfortable again.

“I dunno…I just sort of feel…kind of fluttery inside. Maybe I ate something weird…” Adam answered.

“Ate something weird? Are you sure it’s not the baby moving around?” Kris asked. He pressed the side of his face closer to the slight roundedness of Adam’s abdomen.

“There it is again!” Adam said.

“Can’t feel it from here,” Kris said, his cheek pressed against Adam’s belly. “But I bet I will soon…I need to call my mama. They need to know they might be grandparents.”

“Might?” Adam said. “They ARE grandparents.”

“Adam…” Kris sighed. “We have such a long way to go yet…” He frowned, his face clouding up. “I just don’t want you to get attached.”

“Too late,” Adam said softly, his hand on his own midsection.

“Yeah…” Kris answered, his cheek still pressed against Adam. “Me, too…”

 

***

 

Kris’ parents arrived on an early afternoon flight two weeks later. He spotted them in the hustle and bustle of LAX, weaving deftly through the crowds to find them next to the baggage claim.

“Hey,” he said.

Immediately, they abandoned the task of spotting their luggage to hug their son.

“But where’s Adam?” Kris’ dad asked, as he released him from a giant bear hug.

“He’s keeping a low profile today,” Kris answered. “He’ll meet us at home.”

“Adam?” his mom said, incredulously. “Adam is keeping a low profile? That’s got to be a first.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Kris answered wryly.

His mother cocked an eyebrow at him, saying nothing.

“That’s part of why we needed you to come out here, actually,” Kris admitted. “Let’s get your stuff and get going, can we?”

“Now I’m really curious,” Kris’ mother said. “Not that we weren’t before…”

“Yeah,” Kris said evasively. His father had retrieved two smallish bags from the baggage claim. “Let’s go.”

 

***

 

Adam opened the door as the Allens came up the steps.

“Hi,” he said, more subdued than usual.

“Adam! It’s so good to see you!” Mrs. Allen reached out for a hug, which Adam returned, leaning forward a bit to avoid contact with his midsection.

Adam reached out for the bag she was carrying, but Kris came forward to grab it with a small glare at him.

“No lifting,” Kris hissed at Adam.

“Oh, yeah…” Adam answered. “Forgot…”

Mr. and Mrs. Allen were openly staring at the two of them now. With a shrug, Mr. Allen walked past them both, carrying his bag.

“I’ll just bring this to the guest room, then,” he said.

Kris followed his dad down the hall with his mother’s bag.

“Is he ok?” Mr. Allen asked his son, as they tossed the bags on top of the guest bed.

“Yes. I mean…Yes, he’s ok,” Kris answered.

“You two might as well get it out in the open, whatever it is,” Mr. Allen remarked. “It can’t be any weirder than the ‘from another planet’ thing, anyway.”

That’s what you think, Kris thought.

“Yeah, well…” Kris said weakly. “It’s really Adam’s story.”

“Adam’s story?” Adam stood with Mrs. Allen in the doorway of the guest room, looking mildly peeved. “Honey, it takes two to tango.”

Mr. and Mrs. Allen stared at each other, eyebrows raised.

“Ok, we’re done with this game,” Mrs. Allen said. “Spill it, boys.”

Kris and Adam looked at each other, letting go of their irritation to snicker at each other.

“Ok, fine, but let’s go sit down,” Kris said. “It’s really a sitting down sort of story…”

 

***

“…So, I’m about 18 weeks along,” Adam concluded. “Everything looks ok. I’m going in for tests every week and the doctor says I’ll probably have to go on bed rest in the next week or two…hey, are you ok?”

Mr. and Mrs. Allen stared at Kris and Adam in shock. Mr. Allen recovered first.

“This isn’t possible,” he said flatly.

“That’s what we said, too,” Kris said. “But look at him.”

Everyone in the room stopped to stare at Adam’s midsection. Adam folded his arms self-consciously across his middle.

“So Adam’s gained some weight,” Mr. Allen said. “There’s no shame in that--though maybe you should lay off the Ben & Jerry’s, Adam. I saw that picture.”

“Must everyone read that freakin’ website?” Adam said irritably. “I’m not fat. I’m pregnant.” He pulled his t-shirt tight over his abdomen. “Does this not look like a pregnant belly to you?”

“Well…yes,” Mrs. Allen admitted. “But…”

Kris dropped something in his mother’s lap.

“What’s this?” she asked, picking up the papers.

“The latest ultrasound pictures,” Kris answered. “We had the doctor print them out at the last appointment two days ago.”

Mr. and Mrs. Allen stared at the images, their heads bent close over them. The photos were unmistakably those of a growing fetus. Adam’s name was clearly visible as the patient at the top of the images.

Mr. Allen finally looked up.

“Kristopher Allen, you should have known better. Don’t you know to be careful?” Mr. Allen glared at his son.

Kris cowered under his father’s gaze.

Adam snorted with laughter. “It’s not his fault,” he said. “We didn’t know. No one knew it was possible.” He pulled Kris into a sideways hug and smiled in what he hoped was a winsome way.

“Still should’ve been being careful,” Mr. Allen muttered. “Boys…”

“Eighteen weeks?” Mrs. Allen said. “But that means you’re halfway along.”

“More than halfway, actually, the doctor thinks,” Adam answered.

“But you’re going to need things…“ Mrs. Allen said. “There’s so much to be done…a crib, clothes…”

“Mama…” Kris answered. “We just don’t know if…well, there’s so many unknowns. I don’t want all that stuff yet. It seems like bad luck…”

Mrs. Allen opened her mouth as if to object, but then stopped, just nodding.

“Whatever you boys need…” she said.

At this Adam and Kris smiled. Adam reached out to give her a hug, this time holding nothing back.

The Allens stayed a few days, spending some quiet time at home with both Kris and Adam. A few days after they’d left, a package arrived addressed to Adam.

Adam opened the box carefully. Inside was something small wrapped in tissue paper. A note lay on top.

 _Don’t tell Kris I sent this. I know he’s not ready to have baby things in the house yet, but you and the baby should have this, at least. It’s the blanket I took Kris home from the hospital in. Adam, I know it will bring you blessings. Love, Mama Allen._

Adam smiled, bringing the tiny blue blanket up to his face. It was soft and smelled of Kris’ mama, Arkansas and something Adam could only describe as Home.

 

***  
At Adam’s next appointment, Dr. Marzati ordered bed rest. The baby was getting larger and she felt that the more Adam moved around, the more likely there could be complications or injuries to Adam or the developing child.

“I’m gonna be so bored, Kris,” Adam was whining a little, shifting around in the passenger seat of the car as Kris drove home. “I mean, I feel fine.”

Kris glanced over at Adam, noting the stubborn look on his face.

“You heard what she said,” Kris answered. “And, yeah, it sucks, but you don’t really have a choice on this one.”

“So BORING, Kris!” Adam turned the whine up this time. Sometimes Kris felt that Adam could hold his own in a tantrum contest with a two-year-old. Kris was hit with a vision of Adam and a toddler, in full-on brat mode at the same time. He shuddered, imagining his future.

Then Kris imagined something else--Adam and a little boy, Adam holding the little boy’s hand in his. Adam teaching the child to dance. Adam tucking him into bed at night. Kris smiled to himself--yeah, he could handle a little simultaneous whining for all of that.

“Are you listening, Kris?” Adam had apparently continued with his list of reasons why being on bed rest was going to suck.

“Yeah, just zoned out for a sec,” Kris said. “Tell you what, why don’t you call up Danielle and see if she can hang out with you tomorrow? I’ve got meetings all day I can’t really skip, if I’m going to clear out my schedule once it gets closer to time.”

Adam brightened at this idea, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Good idea,” he said. “She’s been awfully quiet lately, anyway--we could use some girl time.”

 

***  
Adam and Danielle sprawled on Adam and Kris’ king-size bed, surrounded by bags of chips, trashy star magazines, and a couple of old-school board games. They were both giggling, Danielle’s head resting on Adam’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad to get to spend time with you,” Adam said, running his hand through his friend’s hair. “I’ve missed you, lately. This bed rest thing sucks, but having you here reminds me of when we were kids hanging out in my bedroom, wanting to quit school and become rock stars.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Danielle answered. “You’re my oldest friend, you know.”

“Yeah, nothing like getting dragged halfway across the galaxy together when you’re too young to protest to cement a friendship,” Adam joked.

“So, what’s been going on with you?” Adam continued.

“Not much…working, still trying to do some music, hanging out with Jeremy. Nothing, really,” Danielle answered.

“You and Jeremy--pretty serious, huh?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Danielle answered. “It is. We’re thinking of buying a house together.”

“You’re so lucky,” Adam sighed. “I mean, I’m excited about the baby--but I’m scared a little, you know? Like, what if I lose my whole identity to this kid. You and Jeremy can just be together, you know?”

At this, Danielle made a funny, choked sound.

“Danielle?” Adam looked at her with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said, avoiding Adam’s eyes.

“Like hell. What’s wrong?” Adam persisted.

“Adam.” Danielle sat up, looking down at Adam’s face. “God, you can be so oblivious sometimes.”

Adam just stared up at her in confusion.

“Adam, Jeremy’s human. I’m not.”

“Yeah, so?” Adam answered. “Kris and I are a mixed couple, too, what’s the big…oh.”

Adam stopped short, looking down at his own growing belly.

“Yeah,” Danielle said. “I’m not going to be able to carry Jeremy’s baby. And, Adam, I was just coming to terms with that when you showed up with your big news. I love him, I do--but it’s a lot to give up. I’m happy for you and Kris, I really am. But it’s hard sometimes to see you get something by accident that I can’t have…” Her voice trailed off as she blinked back tears. “So, anyway, I am happy for you…but some days, it’s just really hard. I suck, I know.”

“Hey,” Adam said, reaching out to hug Danielle. “You don’t suck. I’m sorry…my big mouth. I didn’t even know it was something you wanted…”

“Yeah,” Danielle whispered. “I want it.” She started crying in earnest, her face buried in Adam’s shoulder.

Adam held her in silence, having nothing to offer his friend except his presence.

 

***  
The next couple of months seemed alternately to be the longest and the shortest time in Adam’s life. He spent much of his time reading or writing quietly, Kris by his side. Danielle visited infrequently, but now Adam understood why. His mother stopped by often, usually bringing a treat or a magazine. It reminded Adam of when he was a kid and she’d bring him popsicles and new books when he was sick. She would even stroke his hair back from his forehead, clucking a bit over his growing belly.

Not too many other people came by. Brad called often, as did Neil and his dad. For the security of Adam and the rest of his people, the pregnancy had to be kept a secret, which necessitated avoidance of anyone who wasn’t in Adam’s inner circle. Adam had thought he’d hate that, but as his pregnancy progressed, he found himself pulling his dear ones closer and was drawn outwards less and less.

“Nesting, that’s what this is,” Adam said.

“Huh?” Kris answered, looking up from his writing distractedly. Adam reached out to straighten Kris’ glasses, which had somehow gotten slightly askew. “Thanks. Now, what? You’re building a nest?”

“Yeah,” Adam answered. “Like, we’re getting the nest all ready, making sure there’s no enemies around and that it’s nice and safe for the baby.”

“I guess so,” Kris sighed. He snuggled closer to Adam’s side, resting his hand on Adam’s belly.

“Wow, he’s active tonight,” Kris said, feeling the kicks and movements of the baby.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Adam said, shifting to move a pillow behind his back. “It’s all good until he kicks my bladder.”

“You think we should start getting some things ready?” Adam asked.

“No,” Kris said. “I still think it’s bad luck. I don’t want all that stuff here until we know for sure, you know? We’ll have time to get the necessities before we bring him home.”

“But don’t you want to shop?” Adam asked.

“Shop?” Kris snorted. “Let’s think about this for a minute…”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “I don’t think they make a lot of baby accessories in plaid, anyway. It’s probably just as well--I can just imagine your reaction to the baby shower Brad was wanting to plan before I told him ‘no.’”

Kris shuddered, imagining the horrors of a leather and lace-themed baby shower.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t get some things?” Adam asked. We’ve only got a couple of weeks.”

Kris rolled his eyes.

“Let’s at least see what Marzati says at your appointment tomorrow, yeah?” he answered.

Adam sighed at this, adjusting his pillow once again.

 

***  
Marzati’s office seemed even colder than usual to Kris as he stood once again next to Adam on the examining table. He shivered, feeling sorry for Adam, who was back in the ridiculous gown.

“Hi, you two,” Marzati said, coming through the exam room door and sitting on her rolling stool.

“Hi,” said Adam, as Kris just smiled at her.

“How have you been feeling, Adam?” Marzati asked.

Adam shrugged. “Ok, I guess. The baby’s been kicking like crazy and I feel bloated and gross. I got all bitchy with Kris last night, even though he didn’t deserve it. Oh, and I keep demanding people bring me weird foods. So, basically, I suppose I’m just a big, fat pregnancy stereotype at this point. Except for the whole ‘I’m a guy' thing, of course.”

“Let’s get started, then,” Marzati said, nodding at this. She took out her blood pressure cuff and stethoscope, using both on Adam with quiet efficiency.

“Any dizziness? Shortness of breath?“ Marzati asked, removing her stethoscope from her ears.

“No, why?” Adam asked.

“Your blood pressure’s a little elevated. Nothing terrible,” Marzati answered, giving them a little smile that Kris supposed was meant to be reassuring. “Lie down on the table, please, Adam.”

Adam lay down, well used to the routine of poking and measuring of his abdomen. Kris stood next to him, hand running reassuringly through his hair.

“Ok…“ Marzati said, shortly. “You can get dressed now. Then I’d like to speak to you both in my office about what comes next.”

“Next?” Adam asked, sitting up with difficulty.

“Yes,” Marzati said. “We need to talk about how we’re gonna deliver this baby.” She smiled--and it looked like a genuine smile this time, Kris thought.

 

***

Adam and Kris arrived back home, Adam returning to bed without a grumble. He moved the pillows around for the thousandth time, still not able to find a completely satisfactory arrangement.

Kris came into the bedroom, rummaging through the drawers looking for his sweatpants. He slipped into them with a sigh, lying next to Adam on the bed. Adam just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

“What?” Kris asked, poking Adam lightly in the arm.

“Oh, nothing,” Adam said. “It’s fine, I guess.”

“What’s fine?” Kris pressed.

Adam turned his head to face him, unable to roll over as he wanted to.

“Look, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to go through labor, obviously. But I just didn’t think that the whole thing would be so…clinical,” Adam frowned. “I mean, I thought I’d be able to be awake for the whole thing…and see the baby right away. Like a woman having a C-section, you know?”

“You heard her--it’s more complicated than a C-section,” Kris answered.

“Yeah, I know. And there’s nothing to be done about it. I just thought I’d get to experience it…and have you there. I hate that you’re not going to see our baby born,” Adam said. “Hell, neither of us are. Kris, you need to go to the baby first. He needs to know from the very beginning that we want him and we love him.”

“We’ll see,” Kris hedged. “You’re important, too, you know.”

“And I CANNOT BELIEVE we just scheduled it,” Adam continued. “How weird is that, that we just scheduled the birth of our baby for 10:00 a.m. on a fucking Monday. I hate Mondays.”

“Yeah,” Kris sighed. “It is a little weird. But no weirder than the whole thing. And we’re gonna have a baby to bring home. That’s all that’s going to matter.”

“Yeah,” Adam smiled slowly, his hand, as it often was, on his abdomen. “Hey, kiss me, will you? I can’t roll over to reach you.”

Kris smiled as he leaned over. Gently, he placed his hand on Adam’s belly as he lowered his lips to his.

 

***

The next Wednesday was a rare cloudy day. Kris opened his eyes to see gray through the window. He reached out for Adam, only to find an empty bed.

“Adam?” he called sleepily.

“In the bathroom,” came the reply. “Where else would I be?”

Kris grinned, rolling over to pull the pillow over his eyes and get another few minutes of sleep.

“Kris?” Adam’s voice sounded funny to Kris. He sat up, fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table.

“What’s wrong?” Kris asked, sitting up to watch Adam come out of the bathroom.

“Don’t know, I just feel kind of…weird,” Adam answered, making his way slowly back toward the bed.

“You look pale…” Kris trailed off, watching Adam sit abruptly down on the bed like he was unable to go any further.

“I’m calling Marzati,” Kris said, flatly, picking up his phone.

“Hang on, it might be nothing,” Adam said, holding his abdomen.

“Bullshit,” answered Kris, watching Adam’s face. “Something’s wrong.”

“Hello, Dr. Marzati?” Kris said into the phone. “Something’s wrong with Adam. He’s all pale and holding his stomach like it hurts. What? No, he hasn’t told me…Ok….Yes….Yes, we’ll get there.”

Kris hung up the phone, leaping out of the bed.

“She says you’re having symptoms of a hemmorhage. We need to go now,” Kris said, pulling on clothes frantically. “Where’s your bag? Didn’t you pack a bag?"

“No, we had it scheduled, remember? And not for another week and a half. Fuck the bag, Kris,” Adam answered, looking even paler.

“Ok…let’s get you into the car,” Kris said. He half-carried Adam out the door and into the car, Adam looking less and less alert.

“Adam? Adam! Stay with me here,” Kris said, kneeling next to the passenger seat.

Adam opened his eyes, focusing on Kris.

“Kris, I do need something,” he said. “There’s a box, bottom of the closet, by my shoes…it’s got our address on it, it’s from your mama. I need it.”

“Oh, for the love of…” Kris sighed, turning to run back in the house. “This better be good.”

Kris came back with the box, tossing it without a glance into the back of the car. He drove quickly and carefully through the city streets, reaching the hospital quickly.

“Ok…” he said. “Here we are.”

Adam made no reply to this, quiet in the passenger seat.

Kris leaped out of the car, ready to go get help, when he was nearly run over by Marzati and several other medical personnel pushing a stretcher. They loaded Adam on it so quickly that Kris barely kept up, running behind them through some quiet back corridor of the hospital.

“How long’s he been like this?” Marzati called back to Kris.

“What, not responding? Not very long. He talked to me on the way here,” Kris answered, his eyes on Adam’s still form.

“Ok,” Marzati nodded. “You can’t go any further, Kris. Stay here. I’ll come find you when we know something.”

They pushed the stretcher through some swinging doors, leaving Kris alone in a barren hallway. He sank to the floor, leaning his head against the institutional white wall.

 

***

“Kris?” Marzati had approached so quietly that Kris had not noticed, lost in thoughts and prayers as he was.

Kris leapt to his feet, his eyes full of questions.

“Kris, he’s hemmorhaging,” Marzati said bluntly. “I need your consent to do the surgery now.”

“But it’s not time,” Kris said stupidly. “I thought we had more time…”

“There’s no real choice, Kris,” Marzati said--gently for her, he thought.

“But the baby…Adam would want…” Kris started.

“The baby may be just fine,” Marzati interrupted. “And my primary patient is Adam.”

Kris nodded slowly. “Can I see him?”

“Real quick,” Marzati said. “Let’s go.”

Kris followed her through the swinging doors, finding Adam lying on a table surrounded by tons of medical equipment and people. He was hooked to all sorts of monitors, including a fetal heart monitor. The monitor seemed to be racing.

“Is that the baby?” Kris asked, pointing to it. “Isn’t it too fast?”

Marzati nodded. “The baby is under some stress already,” she said.

Kris held Adam’s hand, stroking his hair back from his forehead as he’d done so many times before.

“Do it,” he said flatly. He leaned down to kiss Adam’s forehead, then allowed himself to be pushed back out the swinging doors.

 

***

 

Kris wandered back out to the car in a daze. He sunk into the driver’s seat bowing his head to lean against the steering wheel. After a moment, he sat up, thinking of the package Adam had been so emphatic about needing. He reached into the backseat, bringing it to his lap.

Kris finally allowed a few tears to fall as he held the softness of his baby blanket to his cheek.

 

***  
Adam woke, confused. His throat was dry and something was sticking in his arm. He groaned, trying to bring his arm up to cover his eyes, but couldn’t quite get it to move.

“Hey,” came a familiar, soft voice.

Adam turned his head to see Kris sitting in a chair next to him. He looked unkempt, like he’d been there for a while. And in his arms, he held a small, blue bundle.

Adam’s eyes flew all the way open, remembering.

“Kris…” he croaked out.

Kris leaned over him, placing the bundle on his chest. From inside the blanket, a pair of small blue eyes silently regarded him.

“Is he ok?” Adam whispered, raising his free arm to wrap it around the baby.

“Yeah, he is,” Kris answered, keeping his arms around the baby until he was sure Adam had the strength to hold him. “He’s a little small, but he’s going to be just fine.”

The two men smiled, their eyes locked on each other’s.

The baby stirred a little, causing both of his fathers to turn all their attention to him.

“Guess this is how it’s going to be from now on,” Kris laughed softly.

“Yeah,” Adam breathed. “Guess so…”

From the hallway, Dr. Marzati peeked her head in. She watched Kris and Adam for a moment, both focused completely on the baby. She smiled to herself as she continued down the hallway. For once, the poking and prodding could wait.


End file.
